Butterflies and Best Friends
by fax19lover
Summary: When Max's secret boyfriend and best friend since birth moves to Cali for at least a year she is heartbroken. What will happed when he comes back? Read to find out! All human so no wings! Peace on war!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! This is my third fanfiction I hope you all love it. This is the tale of when Fang moves away from Max, who are best friends since birth, and comes back one year later. Did I mention that Fang is dating Max and no one knows? Well he is. All human. No wings. Please review and be nice but flames are helpful sometimes. :p**

Hola! My name is Maximum Ride. I am a seventeen year old girl with waist length blondish hair and chocolate eyes. I am 5' 11' and have long legs and a curvy figure. My sister is Ella Ride. My little brother is Gazzy Ride (don't ask). Let me fill you in on how I was woken up from my pleasant slumber... My best friend since birth who is also my boyfriend sat on me.

"What the hell Fang!" I screamed at him. He just smirked and stood up pulling me up with him. I humphed and went to take a shower. "What are you doing here anyways? Are you stalking me? Oh my god you're stalking me!" I said in my over dramatic way from in the shower.

Fang was sitting in my room when I came out wrapped up in a fluffy lime green towel. He raked his eyes over my body and stopped at my eyes which were gleaming with amusement. "You could stop gawking at me like you have never seen me in a towel before you know. We used to take baths together." I told him. He looked away and layed down.

"You have changed since then. You are much more annoying now than before." He said from my bed.

"Gasp! Me annoying? Never!" I said coming out of my closet in dark blue skinny jeans and a red tank top that said 'Bite me!' across the chest. I slipped on my red flats and went over to Fang. He handed me my earrings and bellybutton ring.

"Thanks Fangles!" I said. His head snapped up and he glared at me.

"Don't call me that Maxie." He said. I slipped my emerald ring into my bellybutton and closed the silver clasp. I put on matching earrings and then stomped my foot.

"Don't call me Maxie!" I jumped on him and straddled his hips. He looked scared. I lifted up his shirt to reveal his six pack and started tickling him. He squirmed and started to laugh.

"Stop- Please- My- Sides- Hurt!" Hee gasped out in between my tickling. I stopped and then he read my shirt and leaned up and bit my neck.

"OW! Fang! What was that for?" I creamed. He shrugged.

I should probably tell you what Fang looks like He has tanned skin with black floppy hair and he has well defined muscles. He wears black a lot. Basically he is Mr. Popular and I am his girlfriend. The best things are his eyes. Two pools of liquid onyx. Yummy.

"Make it better." I said softly and pouted. His eyes started to twinkle as he pulled my face down to his and kissed me. It started off soft and gentle but soon escalated into a full blown make out session. We both pulled away breathless. He pecked my lips before walking downstairs with me.

We walked into the kitchen for food that Fang had cooked. He looked sorta worried. "Fang? Are you okay?" I asked him softly. He whipped around with sadness in his eyes.

"I am so sorry Max but we're moving today. California." He said. My heart died. I walked over to him.

"How long will you be gone?" I asked him with tears in my eyes.

"...At least a year." He told me after some hesitation. I suddenly didn't feel good and looked at Fang.

"I love you Fang. You can't go." Is what I said before I saw black and fainted.

**Fang POV:**

Max fainted and I caught her. I walked her to the couch and sat with her for an hour until she woke up. She started stirring and eventually opened her eyes and locked them with mine. Realization swept across her features.

"Please tell me it was a dream." She asked in a small voice. I shook my head and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. "NO! You can't go. I love you too much. Don't go." She said before breaking down in my arms and sobbing. I held her while she soaked my shirt until she calmed down. What she said next broke my soul.

"There is no me without you. You are my one and only. I will not ever move on without you Fang." She looked at me with red puffy eyes.

"I know. I have to go now though. It's time for me to leave." She went rigid and clung to me for dear life. I stood up with her in m arms and walked out of her door and into my driveway. We were neighbors. My mom saw her an ran over. She hugged Max who was now sitting on the ground. She murmured in her ear and then went to get in the truck.

"I love you Max. I will not date until I get back. You're it for me Max." I said and took her shuddering frame into my arms. Most people just thought we were best friend, which we are, but we are secretly dating so my mom just saw me comforting my best friend. I let go and gave her a quick kiss that no one saw and walked to the truck.

We pulled out of the drive way and I saw her sitting there slumped to the ground and sobbing pitifully. Then and only then did I let a single tear drip down my face.

**Max POV:**

I lay there in his driveway sobbing until my mom came home. She saw me and rushed over. I told her what happened and she started crying as well. We went back to our house and I slumped against the wall while my mom made chocolate chip cookies.

Cc cookies always make me feel better but today they didn't do as much to help. I tromped upstairs to change into a shirt Fang had left here one night. i layed down on my bed and cried my self to sleep. Tomorrow would be hell was my last thought before the darkness welcomed me in.

**Like it so far? Please review. I need inspiration. Anyone want to be a character in the story? Be the 1st, 2nd, or 3rd reviewer and you will be. Peace on war.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! i am loving this story! I only got two reviews thought so... :p I have a lot of homework to do so I am rushing so sorry if it sucks! Enjoy chapter two!**

**One year and twenty-six days later Max was still heartbroken but had moved on to be happy again. Everything was about to change on this fateful day...**

I walked into hell- sorry school- and went to find my best friend of all time, Nudge. I got to the cafe and she was sipping a latte and was holding mine. I love her so much. I have changed a lot since the day when Fang moved away. I have long waist length blond hair with natural brown streaks. I have big C cups and long tan legs. I wear more girly clothes but I still have my bad ass attitude. I wear minimal makeup. I wonder how he has changed and when he is coming back.

I took a picture everyday since he left so he can see me from beginning to end.

"Hey Nudgey!" I said when I walked up. She smiled and gave me my latte. Nudge has long curly brown hair and mocha colored eyes and skin. My sister Ella, who was standing next to us now, has long black hair and brown eyes with a tan complexion.

"Your welcome Max. Here comes Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel. Guys!" She told me as she called them over. Angel has long golden curls and blue eyes. Gazzy is a boy version of her and they are not siblings. Iggy has platinum blond hair, natural, pale blue eyes and is whiter than a ghost.

"Hey Max! You look great today! I love your top!" Angel exclaimed as she walked up wearing dark blue skinny jeans with pink heals and a flowy pink top to match the top.

"Thanks Angel! You can borrow it later." I told her with a smile. I was wearing a light blue tank top that said tasty in silver across the cleavage and dark wash skinny jeans with white knee high boots.

"Hey guys. Did we have social studies homework last night?" Iggy asked. I nodded and he groaned. Just then someone said we were free to go and we all hustled out of the cafe to our lockers. We have a weird policy that you have to go to the cafe before school so our whole school was in our huge cafe.

I hustled to my locker and spun the dial. It popped open and I pulled my books out. My locker was right next to Nudge's and Ella's. Angels was below mine and Gazzy and Iggy's were right next to hers. Basically we took up an entire section.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around expecting to see Sam or Dylan trying to ask me out were always asking me out or trying to kiss me in the halls but I still only had eyes for Fang. What I did not expect was to turn around and see Fang Martinez, my boyfriend and best friend since birth!

"FANG!" I screamed and the whole hallway turned to watch, including my little group.

"Yeah it's me Maxiekins." He said with a smile on his face. I dropped my books and jumped up, wrapping my legs around his hips and my arms around his neck, and hugged him as hard as I could. I pulled back enough to look him in the eye.

"I missed you so much." I whispered before leaning into press my lips against his. He kissed me back before we were rudely interrupted.

"OMG! Max why are you kissing Fang?!" Nudge shreaked/asked.

"We were secretly dating before they moved away." I told her simply. She and everyone else gaped at me like fish. I just kissed Fang again. A new girl who looked a hell of a lot like Fang walked up. She was familiar.

"Hey Max! It's me Rikki. Fang's twin sister. I moved to boarding school but I transferred here again." She said. Oh my god! It was Rikki! **(AN: Contest winner number one!)**

"Rikki! I missed you so much!" i screamed as I hopped off of Fang and ran to hug her. She hugged me back just as the bell rang.

"Oh we have to get to class! TTYL!" She screamed as she jogged off to first period. We used to be best friends. I picked up my book and skipped off to first period with Fang and my group. We all had the same homeroom.

* * *

Once we sat down the teacher droned on and on. It went on like this with every teacher until lunch. We all had the same classes this year too. Weird. At lunch I called over Lilith. She was Iggy's little twin sister. She and Angel were best friends but we were close too. **(Contest winner number two!)**

I piled my food on and went to sit down with everybody to talk about how much it had changed. I took my seat next to Fang and Nudge. We were sitting like this in a circle so connect the ends.

_Max Fang Iggy Ella Angel Gazzy Lilith Jack Rikki Eliot Nudge._

Jack is Lilith's boyfriend by the way. Ella and Iggy are together. So are Gazzy and Angel. Me and Fang. Nudge and Eliot. **(AN: Gazzy and Angel are not brother sister in this story! Thank you!)**

"So... What's changed since we left?" Fang asked. I put my head on his shoulder.

"Well... A lot. Gazzy and Angel are dating. So are Lilith and Jack, Ella and Iggy, and Nudge and Eliot. We have all grown a lot. I out grew my tomboy-ness and am a cross county runner now. What about you?" I answered.

"Well..."

**Cliffy! Please review and I will update faster. I have States for hockey coming up and then dance. I am WAY behind on my homework and I am really tired all of the time. Please review. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I am so exited about this chapter. This is probably 2nd to last chapter or maybe last. I am really just not fealing it. Tell me what you think. I only have 9 reviews! I have over 250 visits but 9 reviews? Really people pick up the pace please! Sorry.. Enjoy. :P**

"Well... I grew a lot and my sister Rikki came back from boarding school. Everything else is the same really." He told us. I held his hand under the table and squeezed it.

"That's coolio but Rikki seems kind of girly. Why?" I asked.

"Dared." Was all he said. It made sense though because we never backed down from a dare.

"Oh. That makes sense." Nudge said just as the bell rang. "TTYL!" She screamed and raced away with Eliot and Lilith. That girl is crazy. Poor Eliot.

"Come on Fang. Let's ditch last periods." I said.

"K." Ugh! More than a letter Fang.

"Let's go." I said as I dragged him back to our lockers. We dumped our stuff in and then I grabbed my scarf and purse thing before running out of school with Fang. We jogged down the side walk to my house.

"No one's home until 4:00 PM so we have the house for a few hours." I told him once we were in my room.

"What do you want to do until then?" He asked me.

"I haven't seen my boyfriend in over a year. I want to...catch up." I said while smiling a sexy smile. He growled and layed down on my purple clad bed. I followed suit and layed down on top of him. I attached our lips and a fire pounded through my veins. I moaned and wove my fingers through his hair. I pulled lightly and opened my mouth.

His sweet tongue slipped into my awaiting mouth. He tasted like blackberries, just like before. our tongues danced as my hands roamed over his chest and stomach before slipping under his black t- shirt. I slid it up to reveal his chiseled abs and chest before sliding it off. I yanked my shirt over my head leaving me in my bra and jean booty shorts.

"Fuck Max." Fang said before attaching his lips to my neck. He peppered kisses along my neck until stopping a my pulse point. he bit down and I gasped. He licked the mark before sucking gently then harder. I dragged his head back up to mine and tangled our tongues. When I pulled away I went to his abs. I licked the lines and bit the ridges and bit down to his 'V' then went back up.

"Tease." He grumbled.

"How about now?" I asked as I slid my shorts off. I was wearing a pair of spanx though, mind you.

"Better. But let's go. Now." He growled.

"Sure baby." I purred as we pulled the covers over us. As you can say the rest was history.

* * *

I woke up and felt someone stir beside me. I turned my head to see Fang. The past hour came back to me. I grinned but realized we were still in our birthday suits. I lifted Fang's arm off of me and got dressed in my other clothes. Then I brushed my hair and teeth before waking Fang up.

"Hey baby." He murmured when he woke up.

"Hey. Get dressed and meet me downstairs in five minutes." I told him.

"M'kay"

I walked out of the door and downstairs where Ella was eating a salad.

"Hey Ella Bella! How are you?" I asked. Ella is a year younger than me.

"Fine. I came home and went upstairs to check on you but you were asleep with Fang. Who was naked just like you!" She said with rising exasperation.

"OH SHIT! Please don't tell mom!" I screamed just as mom walked in the door.

"Don't tell me what?" She asked while raising one eyebrow.

"Nothing!" Me and Ella said at the same time.

"Uh... Sure." My mom said.

"Okay... Fang is back!" I screamed.

"I know sugar! I was just talking to his mom. You get your best friend back!" She screamed back like we were teenagers.

"Yeah... about that. We're dating. Have been for a few years now." I told her.

"Damn! Mary! I owe you five bucks!" She said as she walked out the door. "Oh yeah! Good for you honey!" She said before storming over to Fang's house.

"I am so happy Ella!" I screamed. My life was finally perfect again! I hoped that I never had to let it be any other way ever again.

Just then Fang came downstairs. "Hey Ella. Max come on we're going somewhere special." He said before swinging me onto his back and giving me a piggy back ride. We hopped onto his new, I guess, motorcycle.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Our place." He told me as we sped off. Once when we were on a secret date we found this cliff in a secluded place that we went to every now and then. It was gorgeous. We arrived in ten minutes. The ride was awesome. I got to hug Fang tight and feel his abs.

"Oh. My. God." I breathed. The sun was setting and a warm breeze blew through the summer air. There was a blanket set out with a single rose and strawberries dipped in chocolate. It was a dream date that I had described to fang six years ago.

"Thank you so much Fang." I said and pulled him over to the blanket. We sat down and ate strawberries while kissing and laughing like every other couple would. My life was at it's best. I had a great boyfriend and amazing friends. My sister is growing up and my best friend is back. This was the time. The time of Maximum Ride.

**OMG! I hope ya'll liked it! It was a little rushed but I had to end it tonight. Please review and check out my other stories! I am sad to let this story go but happy that it happened! Love you all! Bye! =:D**


End file.
